Weakest Link Sailor Moon Style
by Firedragon12
Summary: The title says all!!
1. The first halfhour

A/N I've only seen this show once or twice, so I might get some of it wrong. Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Argh!!  
  
*Creepy theme music comes on, and the annoying host person walks out*  
  
Annoying Host Person- Hello and welcome to. drum roll please.Weakest Link! And here are our contestants, all the way from Tokyo Jap- * she gets cut of by random guy in the audience*  
  
Annoying Host Person-WHAT?????  
  
Random Guy from audience- If they're from Japan, how can they understand what we're saying?  
  
Annoying Host Person- *thinks REALLY hard* Magic. Anywa- * she gets cut off again by random guy in the audience*  
  
Annoying Host Person- WHAT NOW???  
  
Random guy from audience- Are you a guy or a girl? I can't tell.  
  
Annoying Host Person- Neither. Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience - O_O  
  
Annoying Host Person- Anyways, Our guests are.*looks around threateningly to see if anyone will speak* Serena a.k.a Bunny, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Darien, Setsuna, and Rini.  
  
Lita- Where are we?  
  
Amy- My coordinates say we are in Africa.  
  
Annoying Host Person- Actually, we are in AMERICA.  
  
Amy- But my coordinates say Africa.  
  
Annoying Host Person- WE ARE NOT IN AFRICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy- But I'm sure we are! Oh wait, I was reading it the wrong way! Everyone, we're in America!  
  
Annoying Host Person- Argh!! Everyone, sit down!!! *Serena runs to a chair, sits down, only to be shoved off by Rini*  
  
Serena- Wahhh!!!!!! That hurt! * Begins to wail*  
  
Rini- I like this seat. You can have that one over there. *Points to a seat down the row*  
  
Serena- Fine. *Then shuffles over to her seat and pouts*  
  
Annoying Host Person- Thank you. First question is for Mina.  
  
Mina- Yippie!!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- Is Australia a country, or a continent?  
  
Mina- OOOH! Kylie came from Australia!!! I love her songs!!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- That's incorrect. The answer is.*looks at the back of the card*. both! Next question is for Setsuna!  
  
Annoying Host Person- Who sewed the American flag?  
  
Setsuna- I love sewing!!! It's so much fun!!*breaks out into song* I love sewing, it's so much fun, ect.  
  
Annoying Host Person- Um.  
  
Darien- * Lets out a high pitched scream* EEEKKK!  
  
Annoying Host Person- What?  
  
Darien- A spider!!! Kill it!! Kill it!! KILL IT!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- What will happen? Who will get booted off? Find out on the next episode of Weakest link! 


	2. Another halfhour It's a marathon!

A/N Thanks for the reviews! And since I am the all-powerful author, I can make Darien be afraid of spiders. Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! ^_^ Please review even more!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the part from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
Weakest Link: Sailor Moon Style  
  
*Creepy theme music plays and annoying host person walks out*  
  
Annoying Host Person- Hello, and welcome back to-*music comes on*  
  
Audience- Wheel of Fortune!!! Yay!!!!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- NO!!!! THIS ISN'T WHEEL OF FORTUNE IT'S JEOPARDY YOU $@#%$%^% PEOPLE!!!  
  
Audience- O_o  
  
Annoying Host Person- Anyway, Welcome to Weakest Link! I'm your host Annoying Host Person!! And here are our guests--- Serena a.k.a Bunny, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Darien, Setsuna, and Rini!  
  
Annoying Host Person- Who will be kicked off the island?  
  
Annoying Host Person- *dramatic silence* Rini!!!  
  
Rini- WHY ME!!??  
  
Annoying Host Person- 'Cause you kicked Serena off her chair!!! Or at least, that's why I voted you off.  
  
Rini- You aren't allowed to vote people off!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- Now I am! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
*Rini shuffles off the stage*  
  
Everybody else- @_@  
  
Annoying Host Person- ^_^  
  
Annoying Host Person- First question is for Lita!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- What is your favorite color? Lita-Pink, no, green, no, pink, no, green  
  
Annoying Host Person- That's incorrect!  
  
Annoying Host Person- The correct answer is-green!!  
  
Lita-How do you know my favorite color??  
  
Annoying Host Person- Magic.  
  
*audience starts murmuring, and Annoying Host Person shoots them a scary look*  
  
Serena-OWWW! That hurt!Reiiiii!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- What happened this time?  
  
Serena- Rei stepped on my toe!  
  
*Annoying Host Person goes and hits his/her head on the wall*  
  
Annoying Host Person- WHY ME!? WHY???????????????????????  
  
Disembodied voice- We'll be right back after these commercials.  
  
A/N- So this is so short. Maybe I have writers block or something. Any way, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. New episode!

A/N Please R/R! And feel free to tell me whom you think should be kicked off.  
  
Weakest Link: Sailor Moon Style  
  
*Creepy theme music comes on again and Annoying host person is seen banging her/his head on the wall. *  
  
Annoying Host Person- *Walks away from the wall* Welcome back to..  
  
Audience-Weakest link!!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- The person to be voted off today is. DARIEN!!  
  
Darien-WHY ME?? *Begins to sob*  
  
Annoying Host Person- Because Small-buttercup said you were a jackass. And because you are afraid of spiders.  
  
Darien- *Begins to sob harder* You hurt my feelings!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- That's life. Shoo fly, don't bother me.  
  
Darien-I'm not a fly!!  
  
Annoying Host Person- I know! I was talking to the fly that is buzzing annoyingly around my head!  
  
Random Guy from audience- Go fly! Give her piece of her own medicine!!  
  
Annoying Host Person-Hey! SHUT THE @#$@!%% UP! &#$&$*$%@#*$!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience-0_o  
  
Annoying Host Person- ^_^  
  
Annoying Host Person-First question is for Amy. What are the main character's names in Rayearth?  
  
Amy-*pales* I don't know!!! *Begins to sob* I can't believe I don't know some thing! That might lower my IQ! WAHHHHHH!  
  
Annoying Host Person- The answer is Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu!  
  
Amy-*Begins to smile* I know it now! I know everything! *Begins to hop around* YAY!!!  
  
Everyone-O_O  
  
Annoying Host Person- Rei, what is the capital of Washington state (A/N Where I live!! Actually, I don't live in the capital, but whatever)?  
  
Rei- Tokyo! *Smiles proudly*  
  
Annoying Host Person- Actually, that's the capital of Japan. I think. The capital of Washington is- *looks at the back of her index card* -Olympia!  
  
Disembodied voice: We'll be right back after these commercials in which lying people try to sell you stuff.  
  
A/N Please Review!! You can tell me who you want kicked of. The person with the most votes gets kicked off! 


End file.
